


I'll Love You 'Til My Breathing Stops

by misszeldasayre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszeldasayre/pseuds/misszeldasayre
Summary: Years after deserting the First Order, Ben Solo wonders if he made the right decision. He doesn’t have to look beyond his bed to find the answer.





	I'll Love You 'Til My Breathing Stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrymegtargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts).



Sometimes Ben thinks of his grandfather, of the wife he once had and the life he threw away in pursuit of power. He must have felt lonely behind the mask, the way Ben had until Rey had wormed her way into his mind.

Ben knows regret, like his forefathers. He still tastes charred cloth in his dreams, hears his father’s gasp of surprise as a red blade slices him down. But he also knows the sweet pressure of Rey’s body against his, the glint in her eyes when she reaches for him and her laugh between their lips when she kisses him. Each time he looks at her, Ben wonders how Anakin Skywalker could have thrown it all away for a lifetime of loneliness.

Now, Ben’s sandwiched in bed between his wife and their daughter, marveling at how light his soul feels next to his girls. Rey’s even breaths and the little child’s snuffles lull Ben from his wanderings towards the first horizons of sleep. Watching his daughter’s chest rise and fall, he fights back a yawn and pulls the quilt, crumpled at the foot of the bed, up over his little family.

The galaxy is wide, dark, and deep, the power moving through it beyond his comprehension, but nestled in Rey’s arms, it seems inconsequential to Ben. Anything beyond this bed, his wife, their child curled up at his side—it pales in a moment of laughter or the quiet that settles as they drift off to sleep one by one.

Years after deserting the First Order, Ben Solo wonders if he made the right decision. He doesn’t have to look beyond his bed to find the answer.


End file.
